Grimoire Heart Airship
Grimoire Heart's Airship (グリモアハート • エアシップ 悪魔の心臓 • 飛行船 Gurimoa Hāto no Eashippu), as the name suggests, is a large airship that is used as the base for the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. Localization Grimoire Heart doesn't seem to have any stable localization. Its members live and travel on a giant airship that flies high above the land. Because of this, it is an elusive guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 8 Exterior Design Housing an entire guild, the airship is noted to be very large in size: it consists of a central hull at whose sides are located two larger, elongated part jutting frontwards. It seems to be kept flying by several large Magical glyphs floating near it, with a pair of them being located behind it, at the ends of the protruding sections, something which makes them highly reminiscent of propulsors, and an even more massive one sitting under it. The hull's shape is that of a real boat, possessing an arched, pointed lower part, ending on the front in a dark section which houses the guild's symbol, with an open zone right above it, where the main hall seems to be located. Such hall is topped by a dark, arched roof reminiscent of a capsized hull, on whose back part sits yet again another, similarly-shaped tower, sprouting from the main hull and going up several meters, which ends in a massive observation deck protruding frontwards, complete with large windows. At the tower's sides, on the dark roof, is a pair of large, wing-shaped ornaments jutting upwards; a similar pair of wings is also present on the airship's protruding sections, with one of them adorning each outer side. The two attached sections of the ship possess frontal, protruding dark parts reminiscent of rostrums, each adorned by a light motif, somewhat similar to a stylized monstrous head. Both the hull and the two adjacent sections bear linear blank parts, where a multitude of square windows is lined up one after the other, these being highly reminiscent of hatches. Interior Design The airship possesses several huge, royal interiors: located in the tower's observation deck is Master Hades' throne room, a mostly bare hall covered in a glass dome, enforced by bolted metal beams. The floor is composed of wood, and sports two lines of very small, rocky protrusions reminiscent of stalagmites, plus a pair of sections made of stone, and a central, round dark motif, adjacent to which sits Hades' throne, a huge and majestic structure which seems to consist of several, immense bony formations, with two protusions reminiscent of gigantic horns jutting frontwards, paired with two large wings composed of massive, dark feathers, and a central spinal column reaching high up above the structure, complete with flat bones protruding from its sides, somewhat reminiscent of ribs. The spinal column has a massive, flat object behind it, with the two of them being adjacent; such object is reminiscent of a double-edged blade, complete with a dark central part and light edges.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 8-10 During Grimoire Heart's raid on Tenrou Island, a large, light banner bearing the guild's dark symbol was secured to the throne by a pair of horizontal ropes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 18-19 The hull's open, frontal part houses another large hall, with a distinctive, highly-decorative coffered ceiling. Its floor bears several lines of air gratings, together with wooden sections enforced with metal frames; sustaining the ceiling are simple, rectangular pillars, with pipes passing through them where they reach the ceiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 4-6 The halls possesses an extremely large, globe-like object at its end, thsi being surrounded by concentric metal structures. Lined up the hall's sides are several rows of intricately decorated galleries, reachable via staircases, very similar to those found in theaters. The furniture, which was badly damaged during Hades' fight with Team Natsu, seemed to be royal in appearance, consisting of several, elaborated chairs, tables and desks composed of carved wood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 15 The airship's left section seems to house somewhere a somewhat small (in comparison to other rooms), yet royally furnished dining room, where Hades and Bluenote Stinger were shown relaxing while the Seven Kin of Purgatory had started the battle with Fairy Tail. Its tiled floor alternates large, light octagons to small, darker rhombs, and in its center lies a rectangular table, covered in an immaculate tabecloth and flanked by high, decorated armchairs. On the table, together with the food Hades was eating at the time, sat a small candlestick and a similarly small plant in bloom, kept in a jar. The room's walls possess highly decorative, carved lower parts, and have small stone pillars integrated into them. The wall facing the windows overlooking the ship's right side is adorned by several dark banners with the guild's light symbol on them, with each banner being alternated with a triangular shield, behind which a pair of swords is crossed, with their hilts and sabre-like handguards diagonally pointing upwards; one more banner is attached to the wall in front of the table, flanked by a pair of plants similar to the one on the table itself. Hanging from the coffered ceiling seems to be a decorative chandelier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 15-18 Somewhere else is a medium-sized room, possibly acting as an infirmary of sort, with its back wall hidden away by a curtain, containing several cupboards, seemingly packed full of boxes and books, whose furniture was scattered and knocked over as a result of Hades' battle with Team Natsu and its allies: of note, aside from a knocked over chair, a table partially covered by a tablecloth and a chest, was an armchair where Hades sat while escaping Tenrou Island alongside Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru. The tiled floor's pattern consists of several octagons with outlined edges, the ceiling, crossed by many pipes, is sustained by rectangular wooden beams, also crossed by pipes going vertically up, and a small staircase is present on the room's left side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 18-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 2-4 The ship seems to have an intricate system of air trunks crossing it all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Page 15 Magic & Abilities The airship was described as having a "reinforced armor" by the ones aboard it; this, however, much to their dismay, proved futile against Makarov Dreyar's Titan form, with him easily punching through its starboard part. Despite its large size, it is quite fast and maneuverable, as it was seen dodging a punch from the gigantic Makarov by moving sideways at high speed; a feat made more impressive by the fact that it had just received heavy damage from Fairy Tail's Guild Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 4-5 Jupiter Aboard the ship is heavy artillery, this being the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter (魔法収束大砲 ジュピター Mahō Shūsoku Taihō: Jupitā), a large weapon firing devastating Magical blasts, not unlike the one previously used by the Phantom Lord guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 19-20 This seems to appear from the upper part of the ship's main hull when the time calls for it, and is covered in many, elongated moving panels, which slide backwards when the Magical beam is fired. As damaging as it's fearsomely known when fired against normal opponents or even large buildings,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-7 Jupiter could hardly harm Makarov's left forearm while the latter was using his Titan Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 5-6 Devil's Heart It also houses the Devil's Heart - a generator like machine that serves as both a power source for the Guild Master as well as life support. Notable Events *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades Trivia References Navigation